A hora do pesadelo O recomeço
by Captain Jones
Summary: A casa 1428 na Elm Street tem uma nova moradora. Courtney Hellish é uma atriz na cidade de Springwood e que tem o perfil de uma serial killer, mas o que acontece quando ela começa a ter pesadelos com um homem terrivelmente queimado e que quer mata-la? E se não forem apenas pesadelos? E se for real?
1. Chapter 1

_PRIMEIRA FIC DE "A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET"! UHU!_

_Espero que gostem!_

* * *

_**A Nightmare on Elm Street:**_

_**The resumption**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Uma garota destrancava a porta da frente de sua casa e após entrar bateu a porta com força, jogando em seguida sua bolsa em cima da mesa, e depois se jogando no sofá da sala.

-DIABO DE INFERNO! – Ela gritou para si mesma com raiva – Aquela vadiazinha...

Ela deu um soco em uma almofada, e a jogou para longe.

-Como é que _ela, _aquela _sonsa maldita, _conseguiu o papel de _vilã _e _eu _a _melhor _de todos os desgraçados naquele lugar _NÃO?_ – Courtney gritou e resmungou exatamente como uma criança quando faz birra, como se fosse adiantar algo – O que ela tem que eu não tenho em dobro? Aquela prostitutazinha sem graça deve ter no mínimo dormido com o diretor! Do contrário, ela não conseguiria nem mesmo um emprego para limpar banheiros!

Courtney Hellish tinha vinte e dois anos de idade, era atriz em um teatro de cidade de Springhood, porém, não se contentava com apenas isso. Sonhava alto, queria ser a estrela dos grandes filmes de Hollywood, trabalhar ao lado de lendas do cinema, como Bill Nighy, Johnny Depp, Gary Oldman e outros famosos mundialmente conhecidos. Ela sabia que tinha o que precisava para chegar lá, ela tinha talento, garra, não tinha medo de nada! E tinha beleza física. Embora ela não acreditasse muito nisso. Cabelos negros e um pouco curtos, olhos profundos, pele clara, e usava um sotaque britânico que ela realmente não sabia de onde tinha saído. Mas era bom, assim, ninguém saberia sobre nada.

E para piorar, a mulher ainda era perfeccionista, TUDO tinha que ser EXATAMENTE como ela imaginara, cada um de todos os mínimos, mesmo microscópicos detalhes deviam funcionar como ela planejara, ou, preparem-se para a terceira guerra mundial! Mas ela não queria ser a _"mocinha bocó que está sempre em perigo" _como ela chamava. Não. Ela queria ser a vilã, aquela que você chega a ter ódio enquanto assiste o filme, aquela que você tem vontade de quebrar o pescoço quando surge em cena,

Mau humorada, antissocial, com um perfil semelhante ao de um serial killer, e satânica, Courtney não tinha dó quando se vingava. Uma vez, quando estava no sexto ano do ensino fundamental, mandara um colega de classe para a emergência. De tanto que batera no infeliz.

Sem ideias para vingar-se da garota que arrebatara o papel de vilã da peça, pegou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão em algum filme de terror ou qualquer coisa do gênero que estivesse passando. Havia se mudado recentemente para os EUA, antes, morava no sul do Brasil. Detestava aquele lugar, os costumes daquele lugar, as pessoas daquele lugar... tudo daquele lugar. Aprendera a falar inglês sozinha, orgulhosa demais até mesmo para fazer aulas. Falava o idioma fluentemente, era quase como se ela já soubesse inglês desde o maldito dia em que veio contra a vontade de todos ao mundo.

A casa na qual morava agora, ela também havia comprado recentemente e por um excelente preço. Se orgulhava de ter uma casa só sua. Sem ninguém para lhe incomodar, ou lhe dizer coisas tipo: "Faça isso!" "Faça aquilo!" "Não está bem feito, faça outra vez!".

Era uma rua tranquila, vizinhos que não faziam barulho, e ela gostara do endereço também.

_**Casa 1428, na Elm Street**_

Ficou animada ao ver que estava passando o remake do filme "Halloween".

-Vadia estupida... – Disse ela para si mesma quando a garota subiu as escadas em uma tentativa de fugir de Michael Myers – Nunca se coloca a altura contra você em uma perseguição! Se eu estivesse neste filme, além de atuar melhor, eu iria sobreviver.

Courtney sabia se virar em situações difíceis sozinha, se virara a vida toda sozinha. Porém, muito em breve, o que ela disse sobre conseguir sobreviver em um filme de terror, seria posto em prova.

* * *

_**Is Courtney a really badass, or she is just a stressed woman angry with the life?**_

_**We shall see…**_

**CAPTAIN JONES IS BACK!**

**One and Two, C. Jones is coming for you… HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Please, send reviews!**

* * *

**Captain Jones**


	2. Chapter 2

_Segundo capítulo!_

_UHU!_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

Courtney dormira maravilhosamente bem após assistir alguns filmes de terror, e tomar um chocolate quente antes de ir dormir. Acordou bem disposta, ou seja, com vontade de detonar com tudo e todos. Ela precisava chegar ao trabalho, e era um longo caminho até o teatro.

Não que hoje fosse um dia em que a presença de Courtney fosse essencial, mas após os papéis terem sido escolhidos no dia anterior, os roteiros seriam entregues hoje, uma leitura dos mesmos seria feita, seriam também tiradas as medidas dos tamanhos dos atores para a produção dos figurinos pelos estilistas contratados, e um rápido ensaio. Bem, ela precisava do roteiro, não precisava? Não tinha outra escolha se não ir. Courtney não iria pedir para ninguém pegar o roteiro para ela e entrega-la depois. Não queria ninguém indo até sua casa, e queria menos ainda ter que ir à casa de outra pessoa.

Após chegar, quase todos já estavam presentes... exceto Susan Parker. Ou, como Courtney a chamava: "A-prostitutazinha-sem-graça-que-roubou-o-meu-papel".

O restante do elenco era composto por Victor Sullivan, Joe Turner e Emily Grey. Os três eram amigos de longa data, e outra coisa que tinha em comum: Nenhum deles simpatizava com Courtney. Na verdade, ninguém simpatizava com Courtney, e ela não simpatizava com ninguém.

Victor era alto, tinha pele clara cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. Emily tinha pele clara olhos verdes, cabelos longos e castanhos, e lábios carnudos. E Joe tinha cabelos louros, olhos castanhos, pele clara, e um pouco de barba.

Não custou muito a Susan chegar, mas visualizando pelo ângulo de que Courtney já estava atrasada, e que Susan chegou ainda depois...

A garota não parecia estar bem, estava com olheiras enormes sob os olhos castanhos , e a julgar pelo desgrenhado de seu cabelo longo e igualmente castanho, ela havia acordado a pouco tempo. Isso se é que ela havia dormido, porque pelo o que seu rosto aparentava, ela deveria estar a vários dias sem dormir. Os outros três também estavam com olheiras, mas não pareciam tão cansados como Susan parecia.

Logo os roteiros foram entregues, e todos começaram a fazer uma leitura básica de suas falas. Enquanto Courtney lia cada palavra com atenção total, e treinava até a perfeição de cada frase na frente de um espelho, os outros três se reuniram em uma mesa, Susan falava abalada com eles em um tom de desespero, quase que chorando. E isso distraiu Courtney.

-Eu não aguento mais... – Susan queixava-se – Já estou a quase uma semana sem dormir, eu... eu já estou começando a ver ele até mesmo acordada! Ele não vai parar nunca... O maldito com facas nunca vai parar!

Maldito com facas? Courtney não deixou esta parte da frase de Susan passar despercebida a seus ouvidos. Os outros apenas tentavam acalma-la dizendo para ela se controlar e etc...

-Eu acho que a vadia deveria para de assistir filme de terror antes de dormir. – Disse Courtney rindo um pouco – Mas caso você continue tão... _abalada_ como você está agora, eu não vou me importar nem um pouco em pegar o seu papel. Porque se você lembra, caso alguma coisa aconteça com você, eu a substituo.

-NINGUÉM PERGUNTOU NADA PARA VOCÊ! – Disse Susan levantando-se e encarando Courtney com os olhos marejados – Você não sabe o que eu estou passando, você não sabe de nada! NADA!

-Não ligue para a psicopata, Susan. – Disse Joe olhando com repulsa para Courtney – Sabemos que é verdade e vamos te ajudar...

Courtney revirou seus olhos, e voltou-se novamente para o espelho e seu roteiro.

-_Boa sorte em tentar ajudar essa dai. – _Ela pensava – _Por mim, esse tal cara com as facas já poderia ter matado ela. Uma idiota a mais uma a menos não vai fazer diferença no mundo._

* * *

**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, eu agradeço de verdade. É muito importante para mim, eu realmente gosto de escrever estas histórias, e mais ainda quando alguém lê, e gosta. **

* * *

**Captain Jones**


	3. Chapter 3

_Obrigada a todos que leem esta fic! eu amo muito todos vocês!_

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo_

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

O som magnifico dos violinos enchia o teatro com uma suave melodia, a doce música... tocava os corações de quem a ouvia em uma mistura perfeita com o som do piano que era igualmente tocado. Era uma apresentação de balé.

Este foi o momento em que Courtney entrou no palco, sozinha. Trajada de negro dos pés a cabeça, aplausos e assobios foram ouvidos no instante em que ela foi vista por todos da plateia lotada. Dançando, realizando cada movimento, cada salto, cada pirueta com perfeição, leveza, e graciosidade...

Na nota final, ela fez uma reverencia a plateia. Fechando os olhos, apenas esperando os aplausos. Porém apenas um único aplauso foi ouvido. Lutara tanto para chegar onde estava agora, para ser uma bailarina... Foi quando algo bateu dentro de mente de Courtney, ela não queria ser bailarina, queria ser atriz. E ela nunca fizera uma única aula.

-Espere um instante... – Disse Courtney para si mesma – Eu não danço balé...

_-Mas fica linda com esse vestido. _– Uma voz masculina na plateia disse-lhe.

Courtney finalmente ergueu sua cabeça, não havia mais plateia alguma. Apenas um homem que era quem a aplaudira. Courtney olhou para aquele homem e mordeu o lábio inferior com força, de tamanha a surpresa, ele usava um chapéu marrom escuro, e um suéter vermelho e verde, seu rosto, toda a sua pele estava terrivelmente queimada.

-Quem é você? – Perguntou Courtney olhando atenta para o homem estranho que a observara dançando.

-Deveria me conhecer, pois a sua amiga Susan... _já me conhece. _– Ele lhe falou com a voz cheia de maldade.

Courtney não havia reparado ainda, mas foi então que viu na mão direita do homem uma luva com laminas nas pontas dos dedos. E elas pingavam sangue fresco. Courtney piscou por menos de um segundo e quando abriu os seus olhos, ele estava muito, muito próximo dela. Courtney não estava com medo de forma alguma, mas recuou alguns passos por segurança. **(N/A: Courtney não admitiria medo nem se a vida dela dependesse disso.)**

Porém, ele avançou em sua direção. Conforme ela recuava, mais ele se aproximava, e isso a deixava nervosa. Logo, suas costas tocaram o fundo do palco. Agora não havia mais para onde fugir.

-Se você me conhece ou não, isso não importa... – O homem disse erguendo a mão, com as facas sujas de sangue reluzindo a fraca luz azul do holofote que iluminava o palco escuro.

Ele roçou as laminas no rosto de Courtney, não o cortou de forma alguma, apenas deixou desenhado nele algumas finas linhas com o sangue manchava as suas laminas. O frio do metal das facas a fez tremer por dentro, mas não demonstrou isso. Courtney engoliu em seco no momento em que ele desceu aquelas laminas ameaçadoras até a sua garganta. Qualquer movimento brusco, e ela estaria morta em segundos.

-Tenha bons sonhos... – Ele disse sorrindo sarcasticamente, em seguida sussurrando em seu ouvido – _vadia_.

Courtney sentou-se em sua cama imediatamente, estava suada, seu coração batia forte, e respirava pesadamente. Ela olhou em volta, mesmo no escuro viu que estava no seu quarto, em sua casa, tinha sido apenas um sonho ruim. Sim, foi ruim, mas não o suficiente para Courtney intitula-lo de pesadelo. Para ser um pesadelo, algo muito grave teria que ter acontecido com ela.

Ela passou a mão em seu rosto, e encarou o nada por alguns minutos. Pensativa.

-Tudo bem... – Courtney disse para si mesma, dando-se por vencida – Chega de filmes slasher antes de dormir por um tempo.

Courtney voltou a deitar-se, fechou os olhos e foi tentar dormir novamente, pelo menos agora ela estava segura...

_Por enquanto..._

* * *

**Freddy! \o/ Estava demorando para essa criaturinha aparecer!**

**Desculpem não ter postado esse cap. Como eu já disse outras vezes, eu estava sem internet, e escrevndo 3 fics ao mesmo tempo.**

* * *

**Captain Jones**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Finalmente! Eu demorei mas estou postando este cap! **_

_**Trilha sonora: Who´s Laughing now? - Jessie J**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

No dia seguinte, Courtney retornou ao seu trabalho. Sim, ela havia dormido novamente depois daquele sonho estranho que havia tido na noite anterior, mas apenas poucas horas. Não estava totalmente descansada. Courtney perguntava-se o que será que a havia levado a sonhar com alguém como o homem que havia surgido em seu sonho? Ela tinha visto ele em um filme e não se lembrava? Ele era apenas fruto de sua imaginação? Ou aquilo era apenas seu subconsciente tentando comunicar-se com ela? Bem, se era seu subconsciente ele havia encontrado uma forma macabra, e deve-se dizer bem sucedida de chamar a atenção de Courtney.

Ela ainda não havia comprado um carro, obviamente ela sempre ia a pé para o teatro e como não teve as suas oito horas essenciais de sono, isso não se tornou muito fácil, principalmente porque sua casa era longe de seu emprego.

Quando Courtney abriu a porta e pôs seus pés para dentro do teatro, ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver os "colegas" de trabalho chorando. Quando ela estava prestes a abrir a boca e perguntar o que havia acontecido, ela foi chamada pelo seu chefe... ou melhor dizendo, seu diretor. Ele a pediu para ir até a sua sala, pois precisava falar com ela imediatamente. Courtney foi até a sala do diretor puxou um cadeira e sentou-se em frente a mesa onde ele estava.

-Queria me ver, senhor? – Ela perguntou

-Sim eu queria, Courtney. – Ele disse abrindo uma gaveta de sua mesa, em seguida pegando uma chave de dentro da mesma e a entregando para Courtney.

-Para que isso? – Courtney perguntou.

Ele suspirou.

-Eu quero que você vá até o camarim de Susan, e pegue o seu figurino. – Ele disse com um tom sério.

Courtney arregalou os seus olhos.

-Espera... – Ela começou – Você está dizendo que...

-O papel é seu. – Ele disse

Courtney levantou-se sorrindo, apertando com força a chave em sua mão. Ela foi em direção a porta já visualizando o camarim de Susan. Por falar na garota, uma pergunta lhe veio a sua mente...

-O que houve com a Susan? – Perguntou Courtney virando-se novamente para seu chefe – Ela não aguentou a pressão? HAHAHA!

Richard, o diretor, gostava do senso de humor sádico de Courtney. Mas neste momento, ele permaneceu com sua expressão endurecida.

-_Susan está morta._ – Ele respondeu, fazendo Courtney parar de rir imediatamente e encara-lo.

Courtney havia escutado corretamente as palavras de Richard? Susan estava morta? Naquele exato instante, Courtney lembrou-se do sonho que teve na noite anterior, com aquele homem estranho que tinha laminas que pingavam sangue nos dedos.

-O quê? – Perguntou Courtney sem ligar realmente para o fato de que uma pessoa que trabalhara com ela, havia morrido – Como?

-Algum lunático entrou na casa dela ontem, e a esfaqueou até a morte enquanto ela dormia. – Richard disse com um tom triste – A policia está investigando.

Courtney voltou a pensar no homem estranho de seu sonho... mas... isso era impossível. Sem uma palavra a mais, Courtney deixou a sala de Richard e viu novamente os outros reunidos não estavam mais chorando, mas estavam com olhares tristes nos olhos. Novamente, e como sempre, Courtney não deu a mínima para a dor de nenhum deles. O mundo poderia estar desabando, mas se ela estava bem, então que o resto fosse para o Inferno.

Ela chegou ao camarim de Susan, destrancou a porta e entrou. Tudo estava organizado, exceto algumas maquiagens que estavam sobre uma mesa em frente a um espelho. Bom... ela apenas manteve sua boca calada porque o seu camarim estava um campo de guerra. Neste momento Courtney viu o seu novo figurino em um cabide em uma arara de roupas vazia. Era um vestido longo, e elegante, com algumas pedrinhas brilhantes que imitavam diamantes. Decotado.

-Com sua licença, Susan... – Disse Courtney sorrindo, se aproximando da arara e pegando o cabide com a roupa – Mas eu acho que você não vai mais usar isso, devido a sua atual circunstância, e eu preciso muito mais do que você. Sabe, gosto mais de você agora do que antes...

Courtney correu rapidamente até o outro lado do camarim, e olhou para onde ela estava posicionada momentos antes.

-É claro, Courtney, pode ficar! Eu nunca fiz por merecer esse papel mesmo! – Courtney disse, tentando fazer a sua voz soar o mais parecido possível com a da falecida Susan – E só para deixa-la informada, querida, você sempre foi a melhor!

Courtney correu novamente para onde estava antes.

-Obrigada, Susan! – Ela agradeceu – É muita gentileza sua! Mas se você me dá licença, eu tenho que me aprontar para ensaiar. Diferente de você.

Com tudo dito e feito, Courtney retirou-se do camarim de Susan, e finalmente após sua "conversa" com "Susan", foi para o seu próprio camarim. Onde colocou o vestido, que lhe serviu perfeitamente, apesar de ter sido feito com as medidas de uma pessoa diferente.

Em seguida, Courtney sentou-se em frente a pequena mesa, na qual ela havia posto um espelho na frente para se preparar para o ensaio. Courtney ria e se gabava mais do que arrumava-se para o ensaio. Ela queria agradecer ao maluco insano que assassinara Susan noite passada.

Lá estava ela, fazendo sua maquiagem... Estava à beira da glória. Em pouco tempo, ela poderia esfregar a sua fama no rosto de todos que um dia duvidaram dela até arrancar a pele dele. Courtney cantarolou:

_Mamãe, eles me deram apelidos_

_Eles não me deixavam jogar_

_Eu corro pra casa_

_Sento e choro quase todos os dias_

_Hey Jessica você parece um alien_

_Com a pele verde_

_Você não se encaixa neste planeta_

_Oh, eles puxam o meu cabelo_

_Eles arrastam a minha cadeira_

_Eu guardei para mim e fingi que não me importava_

_Hey Jessica você é tão engraçada_

_Você tem os dentes iguais ao do Pernalonga_

Seu tempo de escola foi Infernal. Todos caçoavam dela, e ela não tinha o que fazer além de ficar magoada. Se bem que, se eles não tivessem e provocado ao ponto de coloca-la a uma zona de perigo extrema, ela não teria se transformado no que ela é hoje.

_Então você acha que me conhece agora_

_Esqueceu-se da forma como_

_De como você me fazia sentir_

_Quando você arrastou o meu astral lá para baixo?_

_Mas obrigado pela dor_

_Isso me fez levantar meu jogo_

_E eu ainda estou subindo_

_Eu ainda estou subindo, yeah_

Courtney lembrou-se da promessa que fizeram a si mesma: Quando conseguisse ser a estrela que ela sempre sonhou, se vingaria.

_Então faça suas piadas_

_Arrebente_

_Apague seu cigarro_

_Você não está sozinho_

_Mas quem está rindo agora?_

_Quem está rindo agora?_

_Então levante a barra_

_Aqui estamos nós_

_Jogue suas cartas_

_Seja uma estrela_

_Quem está rindo agora?_

_Quem está rindo agora?_

Agora Courtney já não estava mais fazendo sua maquiagem, agora ela estava de pé em frente ao espelho de seu camarim cantando se se admirando de vários ângulos diferentes. Quase como se ela estivesse filmando um vídeo clipe. Ela já imaginava todos aos pés dela pedindo perdão desesperadamente.

_Porque eu estou em Los Angeles_

_Você acha que eu fiz a minha fama_

_Como se isso nos fizesse amigos_

_Quando a única coisa que eles sabem é o meu nome_

_Jessie sabíamos que você poderia fazer isso_

_Eu tenho uma faixa e eu adoraria que você escutasse_

_Então, agora, porque estou conectada_

_Você acha que a minha sorte é boa_

_Quatro anos agora_

_E eu ainda estou esperando na linha_

_Jessie eu te vi no youtube_

_Eu marquei todas as fotos de quando estávamos na escola_

Courtney dançava ensandecidamente na frente do espelho agora... Até mesmo Courtney Hellish tinha suas recaídas para o seu lado... "Feliz".

_Então você acha que me conhece agora_

_Esqueceu-se da forma como_

_De como você me fazia sentir_

_Quando você arrastou o meu astral lá para baixo?_

_Mas obrigado pela dor_

_Isso me fez levantar meu jogo_

_E eu ainda estou subindo_

_Eu ainda estou subindo, yeah_

_Então faça suas piadas_

_Arrebente_

_Apague seu cigarro_

_Você não está sozinho_

_Mas quem está rindo agora?_

_Quem está rindo agora?_

_Então levante a barra_

_Aqui estamos nós_

_Jogue suas cartas_

_Seja uma estrela_

_Quem está rindo agora?_

_Quem está rindo agora?_

Courtney derrubou tudo, maquiagens, esmaltes, até mesmo seus perfumes de cima da mesa na empolgação do momento. Ela sentou-se na mesa, ainda olhando-se no espelho e continuou o seu... Show... Eu acho...

_Jessie, ela saiu da caixa_

_Juro por Deus, agora ela tem a tosse do ego_

_Deixe os que odeiam odiarem_

_Você gostaria muito tarde_

_É bom ver, eu recebi uma mensagem de você_

_Olá! Eu estou orgulhoso de você_

_Oh meu Deus querida, sua voz é como wow_

_A minha resposta?_

_Quem está rindo agora?_

_Então você acha que me conhece agora_

_Esqueceu-se da forma como_

_De como você me fazia sentir_

_Quando você arrastou o meu astral lá para baixo?_

_Mas obrigado pela dor_

_Isso me fez levantar meu jogo_

_E eu ainda estou subindo_

_Eu ainda estou subindo, yeah_

Neste instante, _somente neste instante,_ Courtney percebeu viu Victor na porta do seu camarim, observando tudo. Ela desceu da mesa o mais rápido que pode.

-Ah... – Disse Victor – O ensaio vai começar... Vamos pular a parte que era sua até conseguirmos alguém para ficar no lugar de Susan...

-Tudo bem. – Ela respondeu – Eu já estou indo.

Victor se retirou, Courtney deu um forte tapa na própria testa por ter deixado a porta aberta. Ela olhou-se novamente no espelho, e o mais rápido que pode, cantou o restante da música antes de sair correndo da melhor forma que o vestido lhe permitira para o palco.

_Então faça suas piadas_

_Arrebente_

_Apague seu cigarro_

_Você não está sozinho_

_Mas quem está rindo agora?_

_Quem está rindo agora?_

_Então levante a barra_

_Aqui estamos nós_

_Jogue suas cartas_

_Seja uma estrela_

_Quem está rindo agora?_

_Quem está rindo agora?_

_Então faça suas piadas_

_Arrebente_

_Apague seu cigarro_

_Você não está sozinho_

_Mas quem está rindo agora?_

_Quem está rindo agora?_

_Então levante a barra_

_Aqui estamos nós_

_Jogue suas cartas_

_Seja uma estrela_

_Quem está rindo agora?_

_Quem está rindo, rindo agora?_

_Quem está rindo, rindo agora?_

_Quem está rindo, rindo agora?_

_Quem está rindo, rindo agora?_

_Quem está rindo, rindo agora?_

_Quem está rindo, rindo agora?_

_Quem está rindo, rindo agora?_

* * *

**_AYE PESSOAL!_**

**O_O**

**Tudo bem, eu sei que esse delirio psicotico da Courtney foi uma viagem alucinada minha. Sim, a Courtney tem muito de mim. Agradeço se mandarem reviews para a fic. Sabem, essa é a primeira vez em que eu me coloco em um fic cheia de homens e um assassino pra lá de Sexy, mas não coloco o meu amor... Ç_Ç Mas o meu amoreco vai ficar aqui me vigiando para ter certeza de que eu não vou fazer nenhuma bobagem.**

**Davy Jones: Exato.**

**C. Jones: Como se algum dia eu fosse te deixar, amor... (N/A: É ciumes do Freddy)**

**Davy: Não é porque você escreveu dentro de um parentese que eu não estou vendo!**

**C. Jones: Fica calmo, Davyto. Eu te amo!**

**Por favor, mandem reviews! (Façam uma autora feliz)**

* * *

**Captain Jones**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, todos em seus lugares! – Gritava o diretor para todos – Leram seus devidos roteiros? Ótimo! Vamos começar logo esse ensaio. E... Ação!

Joe e Courtney já estavam no palco e iniciaram suas falas. A peça era "As Crônicas de Nárnia: O leão, a Feiticeira, e o guarda-roupa". Mas claro, com as alterações necessárias para ser realizada em um palco ao vivo.

-COMO SE ATREVE A VIR ATÉ MIM?! – Gritava Courtney com o personagem de Joe, Edmundo.

-E-Eu tentei... – Joe tentava se explicar a "Rainha Branca". Porém, nesta peça ela era a Rainha Negra.

-Edmundo, eu lhe pedi tão pouco... – Courtney dizia.

Neste instante, as luzes do palco se apagaram, e uma música que parecia ser cantada por crianças começou do nada:

_One, two, Freddy´s coming for you..._

_Three, four, better lock your door…_

_Five, six, grab a crucifix…_

_Seven, eight you, gonna stay up late…_

_Nine, ten, never sleep again…_

Um único holofote foi aceso, iluminando a entrada do palco, possibilitando enxergar um homem terrivelmente queimado subir ao palco, para o espanto de Courtney.

No próximo segundo o único som que podia ser ouvido era o dos aplausos da plateia que havia surgido de lugar nenhum, aplaudindo o homem, que acenava feliz para a plateia, agradecendo os aplausos.

-Fred-dy! Fred-dy! Fred-dy! – Todos da plateia gritavam como maníacos, e Courtney, mesmo na escuridão pode ver alguns cartazes que diziam "Eu S2 Freddy", e "Nós te amamos, Freddy Krueger!".

Courtney tirou seus olhos da plateia, e voltou sua atenção para Freddy Krueger.

-Então, esse é o seu nome? – Perguntou Courtney – Freddy Krueger?

-Oh... ainda não sabia o meu nome? – Freddy perguntou se aproximando de Courtney, com uma expressão decepcionada – Não me diga que não leu o roteiro, Courtney? Garota má.

Se perguntar, ou ao menos pensar em nada além de sair daquela enrascada, Courtney agarrou uma barra de ferro que estava próxima a ela e atacou Freddy sem hesitar. Porém Krueger foi mais rápido do que Courtney, e arrancou a barra das mãos da mulher, e em seguida a jogou longe.

Courtney recuava sem deixar de olhar para Freddy Krueger, desta vez não havia nada em seu alcance que pudesse lhe servir como arma para se defender do assassino. Que se aproximava cada vez mais dela.

-Você realmente acha que pode comigo, mulher? – Ele perguntou-lhe – Realmente acha que pode fugir de mim? De mim?!

-Foi você que matou Susan, não é? – Perguntou Courtney

-Achei que você fosse mais esperta do que aparentava ser, vadia. – Disse Freddy.

-Vai para o Inferno! – Disse Courtney agora avançando na direção de Krueger, e o empurrando com força.

Freddy a olhou surpreso por um segundo. Aquela cadela tinha coragem o bastante para ir contra ele daquela forma, mas isso não mudaria de forma alguma as intensões dele para Courtney. Ele _iria _mata-la de qualquer forma. E o fato de ela resistir a ele, tornaria a caçada muito mais... interessante do que o esperado.

Neste momento, Freddy bateu no rosto de Courtney com força o suficiente para derruba-la. Courtney cortou o seu lábio inferior com o impacto que seu rosto teve contra o chão. Ignorando a dor do corte, ela virou-se, ainda no chão, para poder ver Krueger e ele já estava sobre Courtney impedindo-a de se levantar e tentar qualquer coisa novamente.

No instante em que os olhos castanhos e escuros de Courtney encontraram os azuis de Freddy Krueger, ela não se sentiu bem. E o fato de que ele estava sobre ela não lhe agradava em nada, ela começou a espernear, xinga-lo, e ela até mesmo tentou morde-lo, em uma tentativa de se livrar. Mas nada dava certo, ela começou a se desesperar, para o completo e total prazer de Freddy.

-Você é uma de minhas crianças agora... – Disse ele levando as laminas afiadas até a garganta de Courtney, que fechou seus olhos com força.

O próximo som que se ouviu foi o de um despertador, e Courtney abriu os seus olhos erguendo a cabeça da mesa de seu camarim rapidamente com um grito. Ela olhou em volta sem saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo, até perceber que tudo foi só um sonho. Agora lembrava-se com clareza do que havia acontecido:

Courtney nunca deixara o camarim, nem ao menos cantara "Who´s Laughing now?". Ela foi ao seu camarim pôs o vestido em sua arara de roupas sentou-se programou o despertador de seu celular para despertar em vinte minutos, e dormira um pouco.

-O.K... – Courtney disse para si mesma desligando o despertador, e limpando o suor de sua testa – Eu nunca mais assisto "Halloween" outra vez...

Courtney olhou-se no espelho e arregalou os seus olhos se aproximando do espelho ao perceber que, o corte em seu lábio devido a queda estava realmente lá.

Não, não, NÃO!

Era só um sonho, não podia, não era possível ser real! Ela podia ter se mordido enquanto dormia... mas isso não explicava a dor do tapa que Freddy havia lhe dado em seu rosto. Courtney arregaçou as mangas de sua blusa preta, e era possível ver em seus braços as marcas avermelhadas que as mãos de Krueger haviam deixado neles.

Estaria ela ainda sonhando? Não desta vez tinha certeza que não. E agora percebera também que ela tinha conseguido um novo problema...

* * *

**Aye pessoal!**

**Desculpem a demora, mas a escola tem sugado todo o meu tempo, que eu mau consigo respirar direito. Agradeço as reviews e a todos que leem "A Hora do Pesadelo: O recomeço".**

**Davy Jones: (interrompe) Primeiro me explica POR QUE você o deixou te bater?**

**C. Jones: Foi só um tapinha. E você também já me deu um em "Amor ou uma nova Traição", lembra-se amoreco?**

**Davy: Mas eu te amo! Ele está tentando te matar!**

**C. Jones: Calma, é tudo atuação...**

**Davy Jones: (Não acredita em C. Jones) O.K... Não está esquecendo de nada, não?**

**C. Jones: AS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Vitoria Del Amore: Vit, minha filha... TODOS AMAM O FREDDY! Ele vai ficar mais presente na fic, agora que a Courtney se tocou no que ela se meteu.**

**Review anônima: Jessie J é muito foda... E é... meu homem com ciumes ser muito fofo!**

**Kruegerfanatic: I hope that you like of this chapter, and of the next chapters too.**

* * *

**Captain Jones**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

Poucos dias passaram-se desde o ensaio, dias que mais pareceram séculos para Courtney Hellish. Após o pesadelo que Courtney teve em seu camarim com o homem queimado, do qual agora ela sabia que se chamava Freddy Krueger, paranoia total tomou conta de sua mente.

Courtney gastou um bom dinheiro em café de todos os tipos, para tentar ficar acordada. Nunca gostara de café, mas não tinha outra opção.

Sabia que isso poderia lhe fazer mal, mas mesmo assim comprou também toneladas de remédios. Não estava certa sobre a reação que teria ao tomar aquelas coisas, se não tomasse o bastante, iria adormecer, se tomasse demais, ela teria uma overdose. Mas entre dormir, e ter uma possível overdose... ela não se agradava de nenhuma das duas.

Ultima opção: Choques.

Quando começava a ficar sonolenta, usava uma daquelas canetas de brinquedo que dão choques para se manter acordada. Mas Courtney precisaria dormir uma hora ou outra. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela acabaria caindo no sono.

Courtney estava indo para a teatro, agradecia por já ser sexta-feira. A depravação de sono que Cortney havia imposto a si mesma havia começado a empurrar seu corpo para os seus limites.

Estava extremamente cansada, com olheiras enormes abaixo de seus olhos, que a propósito, mal conseguiam ficar abertos, seu cabelo não era penteado já tinha alguns dias, Courtney observara também que havia começado a perder parte de suas forças.

Sua maquiagem ao invés de estar bem feita, estava toda borrada, a impressão que passava era a de que, ou ela havia chorado, ou que havia dormido de maquiagem e acordado com ela. O que _com certeza_ não era o caso.

A forte luz do sol parecia queimar seus olhos sonolentos e cansados, ela bocejava. Ainda havia um longo caminho pela frente e ela estava atrasada.

_-Você precisa se manter no peso parar o figurino servir, Courtney._ – Ecoou a voz de Krueger em sua mente

Courtney parou no meio da calçada e começou a olhar em volta, procurando por Freddy. Tinha ela dormido e não se lembrava? Estava ficando louca? Provavelmente a segunda opção. Esfregou seu rosto com as mãos.

-Está tudo bem, Hellish... Controle-se... – Courtney disse para si mesma.

No segundo seguinte, Courtney sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, uma mão que estava terrivelmente queimada.

-Surpresa! – Sussurrou Freddy em seu ouvido.

Courtney virou sua cabeça para trás e olhou para Krueger por pouco menos de um segundo. Ela bateu no rosto de Freddy com sua bolsa e correu.

Courtney corria pela calçada o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitiam correr, corria como uma louca/demente, olhando para trás todo o tempo.

-_Você não é real! Você não é real! – _Courtney repetia em sua mente inúmeras vezes tentando convencer a si mesma de que tudo era apenas um sonho.

Após manter sua corrida por alguns minutos a mais, Courtney finalmente diminuiu o seu ritmo quando chegou a esquina de uma rua movimentada. Enquanto tentava retomar o seu folego ela olhou para trás, não havia nenhum sinal de Krueger. Sorriu, ainda sem folego voltou a esfregar os seus olhos e bocejou novamente.

Quando voltou a abrir seus olhos, ele estava diante dela. Courtney esbugalhou os seus olhos, não conseguia crer no que estava acontecendo. Como da última vez em que se encontraram, Freddy ergueu sua mão com garras, e avançou na direção de Courtney que recuava sem perceber o erro que estava cometendo com aquilo.

Conforme ele avançava em sua direção, Courtney recuava cada vez mais. Até que ela desceu da calçada e estava no meio da rua. Freddy sorria maldosamente, e logo começou a gargalhar.

-O que é tão engraçado!? – Cortney perguntou após reunir forças para se dirigir ao assassino, sua voz tremia de medo. E Krueger percebeu isso.

-É que você deveria olhar para os dois lados antes de atravessar a rua. – Freddy disse ainda sorrindo.

Somente então Courtney percebeu o que ele queria dizer com aquela frase, mas já era tarde demais. Ouviu-se o som de uma buzina, Courtney olhou para a sua direita, apenas para ver um caminhão aproximando-se com uma velocidade muito grande.

Foi quando sentiu algo agarrá-la com força, e tirá-la da frente do caminhão na hora exata em que seria atropelada. No segundo seguinte, Courtney estava deitada na calçada, e Victor estava sobre ela.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou Victor

Courtney o empurrou de cima de seu corpo, sentou-se e olhou para o outro lado da rua. Freddy Krueger havia desaparecido.

-Courtney responda! – Disse Victor – Você está bem?

Courtney olhou para os olhos de Victor pela primeira vez. E disse:

-Na verdade... não estou...

* * *

_**AYE PESSOAL!**_

**DEUS SEJA LOUVADO POIS ESTOU POSTANDO ESTE CAPÍTULO!**

**Tocando nesse assunto, como foi o 21/12/12 para vocês? XD**

**Mil perdões pela demora absurda, a minha escola é um pé no saco. Eu estava extremamente ocupada. Era projeto de seminário, era prova de física, química, matemática, trabalho de história da tecnologia, técnico de informática, prova de programação, sistemas operacionais, manutenção, Show da Lady Gaga em Porto Alegre, Jeff The Killer, Slender Man, The Rake... JESUS!**

**Graças a Deus, agora eu estou de férias, (Deus seja louvado) e eu vou ter tempo de escrever as minhas fics! :D**

**Desculpem a demora.**

* * *

**Captain Jones**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

Victor pôs Courtney em seu carro, e dirigiu a toda a velocidade em direção ao teatro.

-O que está acontecendo!? – Courtney perguntava para o moreno aos gritos, estava histérica.

-Segura a sua onda, Esther! – Devolvia Victor também aos berros – Eu te explico tudo quando chegarmos ao teatro e...

-EU QUERO SABER AGORA! – Courtney berrou, então percebendo o que ele havia dito – Por que você me chamou de Esther?

Victor olhou brevemente para Courtney, mas em seguida pôs seus olhos de volta na estrada.

-Você já assistiu o filme "A órfã"? – Victor perguntou

Courtney lembrava-se com clareza do filme.

-É claro que sim, eu amo filmes de terror. – Courtney respondeu esfregando seus olhos

-É assim que todos te chamam no teatro... – Victor respondeu

-Quer dizer como _você_ e os seus... _amigos_ me chamam. – Courtney disse com raiva, fechando seus olhos – Não pensem que eu não sei que vocês me odeiam...

-Escute... – Ele disse voltando a olhar para Courtney - NÃO DURMA!

Courtney abriu os seus olhos rapidamente, alarmada com o grito de Victor. Courtney deu um tapa em seu próprio rosto, tentando despertar-se.

-Quem é ele? – Courtney perguntou

-Ele quem? – Perguntou Victor

-Você sabe muito bem! – Courtney respondeu – Freddy Krueger...

-FREDDY KRU... – Ele exclamou olhando para Courtney, e quase batendo o carro.

-Eu sei que foi ele quem matou Susan. – Ela disse ainda esfregando os olhos, e Victor a encarou brevemente – E sei também que ele está atrás de vocês, porque eu ouvi você e os outros conversando com Susan sobre o "maldito com facas".

Victor suspirou.

-Escute, é o seguinte – Victor começou – Freddy Krueger domina o mundo dos sonhos...

-Mundo dos sonhos? – Courtney perguntou

-Quando você dorme e sonha, você está no mundo dos sonhos. – Ele respondeu – Eu não sei bem como funciona, mas o que acontece com você no sonho acontece com você na vida real. Então, se ele te matar no sonho você morre de verdade.

-Sonhos não matam... – Disse Courtney

-Você está certa. – Victor disse – Mas _ele_ mata.

-O que é ele? – Perguntou Courtney

Victor bocejou.

-Quando chegarmos ao teatro e encontrarmos os outros eu te explico... – Victor disse fechando os olhos

-ACORDA! – Courtney exclamou dando um tapa no rosto de Victor

-Obrigado... – Ele agradeceu.

Os minutos seguintes até o teatro se passaram em total silêncio entre eles. Até que finalmente eles chegaram, entraram no prédio as pressas, Joe e Emily olharam pasmos para os dois que entraram juntos. É claro, que nenhum deles deixou de pensar que a causa disso era que eles haviam passado a noite juntos.

-Victor, - Começou Emily – Por que você...

-Ela está sonhando com Krueger também – Disse Victor ignorando Emily

-Você também Esther? – Joe perguntou

Em uma questão de milissegundos Courtney já estava sobre Joe, segurando-o pela garganta, todos surpresos. Joe não conseguia respirar.

-Me chame de Esther mais uma vez, e vai se arrepender. – Courtney disse, e Joe concordou com a cabeça, Courtney o soltou – O que estão olhando?

-Tenho pena do Krueger agora. – Disse Emily

-Você me prometeu respostas sobre Freddy Krueger quando chegássemos, e eu quero elas agora. – Disse Courtney.

Victor puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

-Quer saber quem é Freddy Krueger? – Victor perguntou e Courtney concordou - A muitos anos atrás Freddy Krueger, vivia aqui em Springwood. – Victor contava

-E? – Courtney perguntou

-Ele era um assassino de crianças. – Emily respondeu – "O retalhador de Springwood" era como chamavam Krueger, ele matou uns vinte garotos da rua Elm.

-Rua Elm? – Perguntou Courtney pensando na rua onde morava, uma rua tranquila como aquela,,,, ela jamais imaginaria que um serial killer tivesse vivido lá. Mas sabia que não era impossível.

-É. – Joe disse – Só que descobriram que ele era o assassino e ele foi preso. Mas alguém esqueceu de assinar o mandado de busca e ele foi libertado. Os pais ficaram revoltados, foram até onde eles estava, jogaram gasolina e colocaram fogo. Agora ele é um demônio dos sonhos que mata as pessoas em seus sonhos para vingar a sua morte.

-Ah... maravilha! – Disse Courtney – É bom saber que tem um demônio tentando me matar nos meus sonhos!

-E você acha que estamos gostando disso? – Perguntou Emily em seguida olhando para os outros – Pelo menos não estamos indefesos.

-Como assim "não estamos indefesos"? – Perguntou Courtney

-Essa não é a primeira vez que Krueger está matando inocentes. –Vistor já respondeu – Ele foi derrotado outras vezes, só que ele voltou. Bem, pelo menos foi o que eu soube.

-Espera um pouco, você está dizendo que tem como matar ele? – Courtney perguntou e Victor concordou logo em seguida – Como?

-Os poderes do sonho. – Respondeu Joe

-Que droga é essa? – Perguntou Courtney

-Essa droga, é a força interior que todas as pessoas que sonham possuem, - Explicava Emily – um poder especial que tiveram em seus sonhos mais loucos. Nós só precisamos nos unir, praticar esses poderes, e então enfrenta-lo.

-Você fala como se fosse fácil. – Disse Courtney – E para sonharmos, precisamos dormir, o que eu não pretendo fazer tão cedo.

-Mas é tudo o que temos no momento. – Respondeu Victor – Courtney, eu sei que você nos odeia...

-Correto. – Courtney disse

Victor bufou.

-... e que você quer se ver livre disso tanto quanto nós. – Ele continuou – Então... trégua?

Ele estendeu sua mão para Courtney, que a segurou com força machucando Victor.

-Trégua. – Ela concordou.

-Então... – Começou Joe – Treinaremos amanhã?

* * *

_**AYE PESSOAL!**_

_**FINALMENTE! Estou atualizando! Eu fui para a praia, e isso me deu inspiração para escrever! (Deus abençoe o Mar) :D**_

_**Por favor! Mandem reviews!**_

* * *

_**Captain Jones**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

Horas depois, Victor se ofereceu para dar carona para Courtney até a casa da moça. Como Courtney não estava nem um pouco disposta a correr o risco de ser 'atropelada' novamente, aceitou a oferta.

-Vire para esquerda na próxima rua. – Disse Courtney

Victor ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Rua Elm? – Victor perguntou

-Qual é o problema? – Courtney perguntou – Você está ficando histérico só porque eu moro na mesma rua que Freddy Krueger vivia?

Victor permaneceu em silêncio, seguindo pela rua já escura, iluminada apenas por alguns postes de luz.

-Chegamos. – Ela disse – Lar doce lar. 1428, rua Elm.

-VOCÊ MORA NA CASA 1428?! – Victor exclamou

-MAIS QUE INFERNO! – Courtney exclamou – AGORA VOCÊ VAI COMPRICAR COM O NÚMERO DA MINHA CASA TAMBÉM?!

Victor olhou para ela, Courtney claramente não sabia sobre a casa.

-Courtney, - Começou Victor – As duas últimas pessoas que viveram nessa casa foram vitimas de Krueger. Um garoto chamado Jesse Walsh, e uma garota, Nancy Thompson que enlouqueceu depois de ver o namorado sendo morto do outro lado da rua.

-Bom saber que... – Dizia Courtney – Espera ai, você disse Nancy Thompson?

-Sim. – Victor respondeu – Por quê?

-Quando eu comprei a casa ela já veio com a mobília, - Contava Courtney – e eu achei dentro do armário do meu quarto um diário com o nome dessa garota. E...

-E? – Perguntou Victor

Houve uma longa pausa.

-Ela havia escrito sobre Krueger nesse diário. – Courtney disse, abrindo a porta do carro e saindo do veiculo.

Victor saiu do carro rapidamente e seguiu Courtney.

-Espere, você não vai passar a noite ai. Vai? – Ele perguntou

-Para onde mais eu iria? – Courtney perguntou pegando a chave da porta de dentro de sua bolsa – Eu não tenho nenhum lugar para onde ir, e eu não estou afim de ir para um hotel.

-Por que não fica comigo? – Victor perguntou

Courtney olhou para ele.

-Como é que é? – Ela perguntou olhando para ele

-Tem bastante espaço na minha casa. – Victor respondeu – Se você quiser...

-Prefiro passar a noite na companhia do tostado. – Courtney respondeu entrando rapidamente em sua casa e fechando a porta na cara de Victor.

Courtney foi até a janela, ficando escondida atrás das cortinas tentando ver se Victor iria ir embora. Ele bateu na porta e chamou por ela algumas vezes, mas eventualmente, ele foi para o seu carro e partiu. Foi nesse instante em que Courtney correu escada a cima e foi para o seu quarto. Ela abriu o seu armário rapidamente e começou a tirar as roupas de sua frente, jogando-as para longe, até o momento em que encontrou o diário de Nancy Thompson, que ela havia guardado. Nunca lhe passara pela mente de que um dia seria útil.

Ela abriu o diário uma vez mais, e começou a folhá-lo outra vez. Nancy havia escrito várias coisas sobre o seu namorado Glen, de como ela o amava e esses tipos de coisas, até o momento em que Courtney encontrou o que queria e leu para si mesma.

"_Quinze de Março,_

_Ele vem até aqui a noite, horrível, feio, sujo... sob os lençóis comigo, rasgando a minha camisola com as suas garras de aço... O nome dele é Freddy. E quer me levar para a caldeira... quer me matar."_

Courtney fechou o diário.

-Eu estou ferrada...

* * *

**Oi pessoal,**

**Demorou mas aqui está o capítulo 8. **

**Davy Jones: É melhor não demorar muito mais, pois as suas férias estão terminando.**

**C. Jones: Não precisa me fazer sofrer antecipadamente com isso!**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo**

* * *

**Captain Jones**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

Nessa mesma noite, era mais uma noite em que Courtney esforçava-se para se manter acordada. Ela leu e releu o diário de Nancy, praticamente já havia decorado o que a garota havia escrito. De repente, lhe ocorreu uma ideia. Quando se mudou, havia dezenas de caixas no porão com jornais antigos, talvez, em alguma delas poderia existir algo que lhe trouxesse respostas para suas perguntas que permaneciam em branco. Se nada daquilo a ajudasse, pelo menos a manteria ocupada pelo restante da noite.

Passaram-se duas horas de procura nas caixas que estavam no porão, encontrara alguns artigos sobre "O retalhador de Springwood" mas nada do que já não soubesse. Sentou-se sobre os próprios jornais mesmo, exausta de tanto procurar, os olhos estavam pesados de tanto sono, ela queria dormir tão desesperadamente. Mas sabia que não podia, tinha que se manter acordada, puxou de seu notebook e passou a pesquisar por Krueger na rede.

Abriu uma nova janela, e buscou por "Retalhador de Springwood" no Google. Não encontrou nada de novo, novamente apenas o que já sabia. Buscou então por "Freddy Krueger", encontrou exatamente os mesmo artigos de antes e alguns novos, juntamente de imagens.

Descobriu sobre a mãe de Freddy, Amanda Krueger. Ela era uma freira que foi trancada em um manicômio com cerca de cem internos e fora estuprada por todos eles várias vezes, e consequentemente, engravidou.

Com mais algumas horas de pesquisa descobriu também que Freddy era casado e tinha uma filha. Por um momento Courtney pensou que, se ele construiu uma família, Freddy deveria ter um coração. Mas claro, isso até o momento que encontrou um artigo dizendo que a esposa de Freddy fora estrangulada em frente a filha.

Courtney não aguentava mais, baixou a tela do notebook e esfregou os olhos, fechando-os momentaneamente.

-Você não pode desistir agora! – Ela ouviu uma voz lhe dizer

Courtney abriu seus olhos e ergueu-se rapidamente, vendo a pessoa que falara com ela, reconhecendo-a imediatamente das fotos que viu na internet.

-Amanda? – Courtney lhe perguntou, e a freira concordara com a cabeça – VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTA! NÃO DEVIA ESTAR AQUI! – Exclamou Courtney gesticulando ao redor.

-Tenha calma, minha jovem. – Amanda falou calmamente – Não tenha medo.

-Medo? – Disse Courtney mais calma – E-Eu não tenho medo.

Amanda sorriu.

-Todo mundo tem medo, criança. – Ela lhe disse – Venha...

A freira se afastou, indo para outro lado do porão, Courtney se ergueu da pilha de jornais em que estava sentada e seguiu Amanda. Amanda parou ao lado de uma fornalha, da qual ela abriu e retirou algo que estava embrulhado em um pano velho e sujo.

-Você e seus amigos podem derrota-lo. – Amanda disse – E eu tenho a esperança de que desta vez, você Courtney, pode tornar a morte de Frederick permanente.

-Como? – Courtney perguntou – Você é a mãe dele, você pôs ele nesse mundo. Deve saber como mata-lo.

Amanda desviou seu olhar de Courtney.

-Infelizmente, eu não sei. Como coloca-lo para descansar de uma vez por todas é um mistério que permanece sem solução. – Amanda disse - Ele foi queimado, enterrado, até mesmo tentaram água benta. Mas nada nunca o matou. Não permanentemente.

-Se tantos não conseguiram, porque você acha que eu vou conseguir? – Perguntou Courtney

Amanda abriu o embrulho que tinha em suas mãos, revelando para Courtney a luva de Freddy Krueger, ela segurou a mão direita de Courtney, e pôs a luva nela. Courtney admirou brevemente a luva com laminas em sua mão, não podia negar que Krueger havia feito um belo trabalho criando-a. Tocou com cuidado cada uma das quatro laminas para não se cortar.

-Porque você e ele são mais parecidos do que ambos podem imaginar. – Ela respondeu-lhe.

Neste mesmo instante, um grito pode ser ouvido vindo do andar de cima, Courtney quebrou seu contato visual com a luva, e virou-se rapidamente em direção as escadas. Ela virou-se novamente para perguntar a aparição o que foi aquilo, mas antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer outra coisa a mais para a Amanda, a freira já havia desaparecido.

Courtney correu escada a cima para ver o que estava acontecendo em sua casa, e surpreendeu-se ao ver Joe tentando se defender de Freddy... no meio da sua sala! E pelo o que se podia ver da situação, Krueger estava levando a melhor.

-Joe! – Courtney gritou, fazendo-o olhar para ela

-Courtney? – Ele disse olhando para ela

Porém, aquele momento de distração de ambos foi fatal, e Krueger aproveitando-se dele, cravou as quatro laminas de sua luva nas costas de Joe que gritou de tamanha a dor. Sangue jorrou de suas feridas e da boca de Joe para o chão de Courtney.

-Conheça seu criador... – Freddy disse para Joe, retirando as laminas do corpo de Joe, deixando o cadáver colidir com o chão.

Courtney não reagiu, apenas observou a cena toda ocorrer diante de seus olhos. Freddy olhou para ela e apontou para Courtney com uma das garras.

- Você é a próxima, vadia. – Ele disse

Courtney abriu os seus olhos. Ela estava novamente no porão de sua casa, de onde na verdade, nunca tinha saído, mas sim caído no sono. Courtney levou sua mão ao rosto para se livrar do suor de sua testa, e...

-Mas que Inferno?! – Courtney disse olhando a luva com facas em sua mão.

* * *

**Fala pessoal!**

**Graças a Deus eu estou atualizando. Me perdoem a demora, é que eu tenho andado meia ocupada com o meu filme.**

* * *

**Davy Jones: Só meia ocupada? Tem certeza? (sarcasmo)**

**C. Jones: ´¬¬ ****Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo. Fazia tempo que o Freddy não matava ninguém, agora eu estou feliz!**

**Freddy: Eu também! :D**

* * *

**Captain Jones**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

Depois do trabalho, já tarde da noite, Courtney, e os últimos dois integrantes do teatro, Victor e Emily, foram todos até a casa de Emily. Pois como eles haviam combinado, iriam praticar "os poderes do sonho". Mesmo estando de luto por Joe Victor e Emily não desistiram de ideia. Courtney por sua vez não dava a mínima para a morte do rapaz.

Courtney ainda pensava no que Amanda lhe dissera na noite passada, sobre ela e Freddy serem mais semelhantes do que imaginavam, mas ela não contou isso aos seus "amigos". Se é que ela podia chama-los assim.

Também não contara absolutamente nada sobre a luva que ela trouxera de seu sonho, mas manteve a informação de que ela poderia trazer coisas de seus sonhos para o mundo real arquivada em sua mente. E lhe ocorreu o pensamento se haveria possibilidade de trazer Krueger para o mundo real também.

Chegando a casa de Emily, todos sentaram-se na sala. A casa da garota era grande, e provavelmente fora decorada por um profissional. Courtney deitou-se em um sofá, Emily no outro, e Victor sentou-se em uma poltrona.

Emily ligou uma música tranquila, para ajuda-los a dormir mais rápido. E em pouco menos de dois minutos, os três caíram no sono.

Quando Courtney abriu os seus olhos ela, Emily e Victor estavam todos deitados no chão da sala da caldeira. Courtney levantou-se olhando em volta, para todos os possíveis lugares de onde Freddy Krueger poderia sair e ataca-la. Os outros dois, assim como Courtney, ergueram-se do chão.

-Tudo bem, vamos começar. – Disse Victor

Foi só então que Courtney reparou que as roupas de Victor não eram as mesmas que ele estava usando quando dormiu. Agora ele estava usando um tênis da marca "All Star" preto e branco, uma camisa preta, e um casaco preto por cima.

Victor estendeu sua mão em direção a uma pilha da barras de ferro que havia próxima a eles, e para o espanto de Courtney, elas se ergueram no ar, no mesmo momento ela lembrou-se do vilão "Sylar" do seriado "Heroes".

As roupas de Emily também havia sido alteradas. Ao invés de estar usando a regata branca e as calças jeans que estava usando antes de dormir, agora ela usava uma espécie de quimono japonês, e Courtney automaticamente deduziu que ela deveria ser algum tipo de mestre de Karatê em seus sonhos, e isso se confirmou quando Emily desferiu contra o ar alguns golpes e para finalizar deu um salto mortal de costas.

Courtney olhou para si mesma. Continuava com exatamente as mesmas roupas que usava anteriormente.

-Qual é o seu poder do sonho Courtney? – Victor perguntou

Emily apenas olhou para Courtney, também querendo saber qual era o poder dela.

-E como é que eu vou saber? – Courtney perguntou – Como foi que vocês descobriram os seus?

-Pense no seu sonho mais louco. – Disse Victor – Um no qual você tenha tido alguma habilidade da qual você gostaria de ter na vida real.

Porém, antes que ela tivesse a chance de pensar em qualquer coisa que fosse, ao até mesmo de responder a Victor, paredes altas de metal se ergueram do chão ao redor de Courtney, separando-a dos outros dois. Emily e Victor também foram separados pelas paredes.

-Courtney! – Gritou Victor batendo contra a parede – Courtney, você está ai? Está me ouvindo?

-Sim! – Courtney respondeu, e Victor respirou aliviado

Naquele instante, o som da risada de Freddy Krueger foi ouvida pelos três, juntamente do som das garras de aço, não contra os canos da caldeira, mas sim contra as paredes de metal.

-Victor! Onde você está?! – Perguntou Emily

-Eu não sei! – Respondeu Victor – Parece que Krueger nos prendeu em algum tipo de labirinto de aço, sei lá!

-Labirinto ou não eu vou encontrar a saída. – Courtney respondeu e Victor e Emily somente escutaram o som dos passos de Courtney se afastando.

Courtney andou pelo o que lhe pareceu horas pelos corredores do labirinto. Aquilo estava começando a ficar cansativo.

-E eu me queixava de "Slender". – Disse Courtney recordando-se do jogo que baixara na internet – Slender é o paraíso se comparado a isso aqui...

-Courtney! – Ela ouviu uma voz a chamando, ela virou-se e viu Victor no final do corredor. Ele foi até ela.

-Graças a Deus de encontrei, - Ele começou – Precisamos encontrar Emily e rápido.

-Cadê o Krueger? – Courtney perguntou

-Eu não sei – Victor respondeu – Eu não tive problemas com ele, e ele não está atrás de você. Então Emily está em perigo.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do labirinto da sala da caldeira, Emily andava pelos corredores de metal sem ter a menor ideia de para onde estava indo.

-Emily... – Ela escutou a voz de Krueger perto de seus ouvidos, e ela se virou rapidamente, porém ninguém estava atrás dela, mas a voz continuava – Um, dois... adivinhe quem te pega depois...

Ele riu. Uma risada demoníaca.

-Seu desgraçado! – Ela gritava – Você matou os meus amigos, apareça e lute seu covarde!

Neste instante, ela foi agarrada pelos cabelos por Freddy que surgiu do nada.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem. – Ele disse batendo com a cabeça dela contra uma das paredes do labirinto.

Emily caiu no chão, um grande corte se abriu em sua testa, e ele sangrava muito, além da dor insuportável. Freddy avançou na direção dela, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa contra a mulher, ela levantou-se com agilidade extrema.

-Você não pode me assustar mais! – Ela disse – Você não pode mais assustar ninguém, Krueger!

Freddy Krueger sorriu.

-É mesmo? – Freddy respondeu erguendo uma cabeça decapitada, que Emily observou com horror ao perceber que era a cabeça de Joe – Seu amigo me achou bem assustador ontem... há, há!

Emily desferiu um chute contra a mão de Krueger que segurava a cabeça, e em seguida com outro chute acertou o estômago do assassino que recuou alguns passos para trás. No instante em que ela iria acertar o rosto de Krueger com um soco. Ele ergueu sua mão, e segurou o punho da garota apertando-o com força.

Poucos segundos depois, ouviu-se o som de algo quebrando, e Emily gritou de dor quando o osso se quebrou. Freddy sorriu outra vez, e a empurrou com força, derrubando-a no chão.

Emily colidiu de costas contra a chão agora molhado. Foi quando ela percebeu que não era água, e sim areia movediça.

Ela tentou se levantar, mas Krueger pisou sobre o estomago de Emily impedindo-a de se levantar, e consequentemente, fazendo-a afundar mais rapidamente. Emily gritava implorando por ajuda de Victor... implorou até mesmo por Courtney de tão desesperada que estava, tentava tirar o pé de Freddy de cima dela mas era um esforço em vão. Pois nada mais poderia salva-la agora. Emily parou de gritar quando finalmente sua cabeça fora engolida pela areia movediça.

Freddy observara a cena com prazer, gargalhando no momento em que não pode mais ver a mulher.

-Três fora... – Freddy Krueger disse para si mesmo – Faltam dois...

Courtney e Victor acordaram no instante em que os despertadores que haviam programado despertaram. O despertador de Victor tocara a música "If he loves you" de "The pretty little reckless", e o de Courtney tocara "Bloody Mary" de "Lady Gaga".

Victor e Courtney desligaram os despertadores, e esfregaram os olhos. Só então, repararam em Emily, que estava coberta de areia, deitada no sofá... Morta.

* * *

_**OI PESSOAL!**_

_**ESTOU ATUALIZANDO ALELUIA! Me perdoem, eu ia postar esse capítulo ontem, mas eu tive um problema com a minha internet. **_

_**De qualquer maneira espero que gostem deste capítulo!**_

* * *

_**Freddy: Vai ser fácil matar esses dois! Ainda mais porque essa história já está acabando, estão vai ter que ser rápido!**_

_**C. Jones: DROGA FREDDY! VOCÊ CONTOU QUE A HISTÓRIA ESTÁ ACABANDO!**_

_**Freddy: :D**_

_**Davy Jones: Já estava na hora! Eu não quero mais você perto do molestador de crianças!**_

_**Freddy: ´¬¬**_

_**C. Jones: (Face palm)**_

* * *

_**Captain Jones**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**ANTEPENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

-NÃO ADIANTA! – Gritava Victor em total, e completo desespero – ELE VAI NOS TRUCIDAR!

Courtney e Victor deixaram a casa de Emily, sem tocar em absolutamente nada, era obvio que não queriam levar a culpa pelo assassinato da mulher. Eles entraram no carro e foram para a casa de Courtney, desta vez, Courtney não hesitou em contar tudo o que descobrira sobre Krueger e o que Amanda lhe contara, tirando a parte em que Amanda disse que ela e Freddy eram iguais, é claro.

Porém, Victor não se tranquilizou. Estava em choque, pois agora somente restavam ele e Courtney. Courtney pegou novamente o diário de Nancy, queria ver se havia algo mais sobre Freddy Krueger naquele diário que pudesse ajuda-los. Algo que ela não tinha lido anteriormente, ou algum detalhe importante do qual não se lembrava. Nessa altura do campeonato, valia tudo.

Foi quando Courtney encontrou uma anotação na última página, que talvez fizesse toda a diferença.

-Victor... – Ela disse, fazendo-o olhar para ela – Escute isso

Ela leu em voz alta:

"_Ele é o próprio mau. Sei agora que eu o trouxe para esse mundo, nós o trouxemos, e demos a ele toda a energia de que precisava, nossos medos. É tudo que precisa."_

-É isso – Courtney disse – É o seu medo que o alimenta! Se você deixar te ter medo dele, ele desaparece!

Victor olhou para Courtney.

-Meu medo?! – Victor disse – Não é só o meu medo, o seu também.

Courtney riu.

-Eu? Com medo dele? – Courtney disse – Continua sonhando...

Victor estava começando a ficar impaciente.

-VÁ PARA O INFERNO, COURTNEY! – Ele gritou – Você se acha a durona, a mais foda de todos! Pode manter a sua pose o quanto quiser, mas por dentro, você está morta de tanto medo! Você tem mais medo dele do que eu.

Victor sabia que havia cometido um erro fatal. Ouve um grande momento de silêncio entre eles, e durante esse tempo, Courtney lançava sobre ele um olhar assassino cheio de ódio. Foi quando ela subiu as escadas e foi para o seu quarto. Victor a seguiu.

Courtney pegou uma chave sobre sua escrivaninha ao lado de sua cama, abriu seu armário, e destrancou uma gaveta, retirando de dentro dela um grande facão, quando Victor pôs os olhos nele, se lembrou na mesma hora do assassino Jason Voorhees das lendas do acampamento "Crystal Lake".

Quando Courtney virou-se para Victor, ele jurou que ela iria mata-lo. Porém ela passou por ele, se ajoelhou em frente a sua cama, e retirou de debaixo dela uma grande maleta. Com outra chave ela destrancou a maleta e a abriu, revelando um fuzil A-K 47, e dois revólveres simples. Além de muita munição para todas as armas, e um cinto para as armas de mão. Sem demora, Courtney colocou o cinto carregou as três armas.

-Me acorde em vinte minutos. – Disse Courtney – E não durma.

-Courtney... – Victor estava sem palavras – DE ONDE SAIU TUDO ISSO?!

-NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! – Ela exclamou furiosa

-ME DIGA AGORA! – Ele exigiu

Courtney segurou o rifle, e bateu com ele no rosto de Victor, usando toda a sua força. Derrubando-o inconsciente no chão.

-Eu uso um despertador mesmo! – Ela queixou-se

Courtney segurou Victor, e o arrastou pelo quarto, e em seguida o trancou dentro de seu armário. Trancando a porta, para ter certeza de que ele não iria atrapalha-la. Novamente, programou seu celular para despertar dali a vinte minutos depois, deitou-se em sua cama, e preparou-se para dormir. Pronta para matar Freddy Krueger.

* * *

_**QUASE TERMINANDO A FIC!**_

_**Agora o negócio ficou sério!**_

* * *

_**Freddy: Pode vir com tudo para cima de mim, vadia. Você vai morrer de qualquer maneira!**_

_**Davy Jones: VOCÊ NÃO VAI ENCOSTAR NELA!**_

_**Freddy: ...**_

_**C. Jones: PAREM OS DOIS! AGORA!**_

_**Davy e Freddy: foi ele que começou!**_

_**C. Jones: *Face palm* Isso é pior do que cuidar de crianças...**_

* * *

_**Captain Jones**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12**_

Tudo estava escuro, não se podia ver um palmo a frente, só o que havia era escuridão. Poucos segundos depois, a escuridão começou a se dissipar e logo o ambiente ao redor começou a ganhar a aparência de uma caldeira. Agora que a escuridão desaparecera, Courtney conseguia enxergar com clareza.

-KRUEGER! – Courtney chamou – APAREÇA, SEU MALDITO!

Nada. Nenhum som, nenhum movimento... absolutamente nada. Tudo estava quieto. Quieto até demais.

-KRUEGER! – Ela chamou o assassino outra vez – Eu estou aqui!

Outra vez, nada. Courtney sabia que tanto silêncio não era um bom sinal, segurou o fuzil firmemente, pronta para a batalha final.

-Eu pensei que você estivesse vindo me pegar! – Ela disse – Um, dois, Freddy vem te pegar... Não é essa a letra, Krueger? Três, quatro, fecha bem o quarto... cinco, seis, segure a sua cruz... sete, oito, fique acordado... nove, dez...

Courtney sentiu um par de braços ao redor de seus ombros, o cheiro de morte vinha de Freddy.

-Não durma nenhuma vez... – Freddy Krueger completou a canção e sussurrou no ouvido dela – Me chamou, princesa?

Courtney fechou os seus olhos, e deixou escapar um suspiro. Ela conseguia sentir o corpo de Freddy junto ao seu, a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço, Courtney não podia negar que Freddy Krueger a tentava. Sim, Courtney se sentia atraída por Krueger, não só fisicamente, mas a mente dele fascinava Courtney... eles eram tão semelhantes de tantas maneiras, e...

Courtney abriu seus olhos quando se liberou do transe em que estava, afastando-se de Krueger e apontando o fuzil para ele.

-Para trás! – Courtney exclamou.

Freddy riu.

-Você ainda acha que pode me matar? – Perguntou Freddy se aproximando de Courtney, preparando-se para estripá-la com suas garra.

-Não só posso, como vou! – Ela disse puxando o gatilho da arma e atirando em Freddy

Krueger recuou alguns passos, sangue jorrando de suas novas feridas, porém não levou mais do que alguns segundos para ele se recompor e ir novamente contra Courtney que voltou a atirar nele. Ela atirou, atirou, até a munição de fuzil acabar. Mas Krueger não seria derrubado assim tão facilmente. Courtney largou o fuzil, pegou um revolver com cada mão, e passou a atirar. Krueger estava impressionado com Hellish, aquela habilidade com tal armamento não era proveniente do sonho, aquela habilidade era verdadeiramente dela. Jovem, bonita, habilidosa... Isso agradava Freddy.

Quando a munição de ambos os revolveres terminaram, Courtney pegou a fuzil do chão novamente e correu na direção de Freddy, literalmente o jogando no chão. Ficando por cima de Krueger, Courtney segurou firmemente o fuzil, e o usou para bater no rosto Freddy.

Ela acertou o rosto de Freddy repetidamente por vários minutos, o rosto dele havia ficado ainda pior do que já era, e Krueger estava imóvel. Os braços de Courtney começaram a doer, e ela parou de bater nele.

-Simples assim? – Courtney perguntou levantando-se e olhando para ele, em seguida ela começou a se afastar – Eu pensei que...

Neste momento, algo bateu em Courtney com força extrema, derrubando-a no chão.

-Eu vou partir você em duas! – Disse Krueger cheio de ódio

Courtney olhou para ele novamente, seu rosto... estava "curado" outra vez. Como se ela nunca tivesse batido nele. Courtney chutou Krueger com força... vocês sabem onde... ;) Ele gemeu de dor, e Courtney o empurrou de cima dela, e correu para longe dele.

-Acha que vai escapar? – Ele gritou ainda no chão para Courtney que se afastava

Courtney continuou correndo pela caldeira, tudo começou a ficar escuro, e aos poucos a caldeira desapareceu. Dando lugar a um cenário diferente. Uma cozinha, com o chão de cor vermelha, paredes claras, e uma mesa de madeira...

-Reconhece o lugar Courtney? – Perguntou a voz de Freddy Krueger, seguida da risada do mesmo.

-Não... - Courtney disse para si mesma, olhando em volta – NÃO!

* * *

**FALA GALERA!**

**Só mais um capítulo e descobriremos quem vive, e quem morre! Porque Courtney está tão preocupada com o lugar que Freddy a levou agora? Ela está com medo? Freddy vai mata-la? Courtney vai matar Freddy? SÃO TANTAS PERGUNTAS! E TODAS serão respondidas no próximo, e último capítulo de "A Hora do Pesadelo: O recomeço".**

**Ah, e mais uma coisa, algumas pessoas me pediram para fazer isso, então lá vai:**

**Quem é que vocês preferem?**

**Freddy ou Victor?**

**Na minha opinião, o galã dessa fic é o Freddy.**

* * *

**Davy Jones: COMO É QUE É?!**

**C. Jones: Vamos encarar os fatos, amor, o Freddy é o único homem bonito nesta fic!**

**Freddy: Até que enfim! Alguém com bom gosto!**

**C. Jones: Pode se achar Freddy... mas se o Davy estivesse nessa fic, ele iria dar de dez a zero em você**

**Davy Jones: \o/**

**Freddy: ´¬¬**

* * *

**Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal!**

* * *

**Captain Jones**


	13. Chapter 13

_**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! :D**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**_

Courtney virou-se em direção a porta que estava logo atrás dela, quando viu que a chave não estava na tranca, como deveria sempre estar, começou a bater na porta e chutá-la tentando abri-la a qualquer custo.

-Você se lembra do que você fez naquele dia, Courtney? – A voz de Freddy perguntou – Você se lembra de como deixou o seu desejo assumir o controle?

-ME DEIXE SAIR! – Courtney berrava desesperada – EU QUERO SAIR! PELO AMOR DE DEUS ME DEIXE SAIR!

-Mas que barulho do Inferno é esse?! – Uma voz de mulher, que fora identificada imediatamente por Courtney gritou de outro cômodo da casa, e logo uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros surgiu, com uma taça de vinho na mão.

A mulher era magra, quase que esquelética. E semelhante a Courtney em alguns traços, porém essa mulher era muito mais velha.

Era a _mãe_ de Courtney.

-Eu já não te mandei desligar essa bosta de computador, e ir dormir seu monte de merda inútil. – Ela berrava, logo em seguida tomando um longo gole da bebida alcóolica.

Courtney apontou para ela, tremula.

-Saia de perto de mim sua vadia! – Courtney gritou

-Como é que é? – Ela perguntou indo na direção de Courtney - Do que foi que você me chamou?

Naquele mesmo instante ela deu um forte tapa no rosto de Courtney, derrubando-a no chão. Courtney tentou se arrastar para longe.

-Vamos Courtney! – A voz de Krueger voltou a dizer – _Mate-a outra vez!_ Vamos!

Sim. Essa era a verdade. Exatamente como Freddy Krueger, Courtney Hellish era uma assassina. Ela matara a sua própria mãe a facadas, e fugiu do país. Ela foi para os EUA. Courtney ergueu-se do chão e se apoiou em uma parede, pegando o facão que ela havia levado com ela.

-Minha está morta... – Courtney disse sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca, olhando para a sua "mãe" – Minha mãe está morta! Minha mãe morreu anos atrás...

A mulher se aproximou de Courtney outra vez, porém, Courtney estava preparada.

-Você não é a vadia... – Disse Courtney cravando a lamina no estomago da mulher.

A mãe de Courtney caiu de joelhos no chão em frente a ela, vomitando sangue, poucos segundos depois, ela estava novamente morta. Courtney não conseguia evitar, exatamente como na primeira vez, ria com a morte que causara.

-É por isso que você é interessante... – A voz de Freddy Krueger voltou – Você gosta de matar, como eu. Jovem, bonita, habilidosa...

Novamente, ela sentiu os braços de Krueger tomarem-na. Foi quando ela sentiu algo quente e úmido em seu pescoço. Era a língua de Freddy, com a qual ele percorrera todo o seu pescoço, ele mordeu levemente a orelha de Courtney e sussurrou-lhe:

-Assassina... – Ele sussurrou com a voz praticamente pingando de tanto desejo, Courtney fechou os seus olhos novamente gemendo quando ele deslizou com a sua mão esquerda por debaixo da blusa dela, tocando-a – Mas isso não importa...

Ele a segurou pelos cabelos, e como antes, o lugar em que estavam mudou. Agora, eles estavam em um cemitério em frente a uma cova aberta. Freddy ainda segurando os cabelos de Courtney, a fez ler a lápide...

Aquele era o túmulo dela.

-Não importa... – Ele disse outra vez – Porque você vai morrer... E a proposito, obrigado por desacordar o seu amigo... eu pude mata-lo sem me preocupar se ele ia acordar ou não.

Krueger a empurrou para dentro da cova, Courtney caiu mas não gritou. Porém a cova era bem mais funda do que ela havia imaginado, era quase que um buraco infinito. Foi quando ela viu o caixão aberto se aproximando rapidamente, somente a sua espera. Courtney fechou os seus olhos.

Ao invés de cair dentro do caixão como ela imaginou, ela caiu em algum lugar fofo. Courtney estava novamente no seu quarto, deitada em sua cama, agora já havia anoitecido.

-_Maldição... – _Ela pensou sentando-se na cama – _Acordei!_

Não, ela ainda estava dormindo. Courtney soube disso no instante em que viu que não estava com as mesmas roupas de antes, agora, ela estava usando uma lingerie vermelha com listras verdes. Semelhante a roupa de Freddy Krueger. Algo a forçou a deitar-se novamente, com aquilo Courtney sabia o que estava por vir.

-_NÃO! – _Pensou Courtney

Com todas as suas forças, Courtney começou a debater-se, contorcer-se, e a tentar levantar desesperadamente, sem obter nenhum sucesso algum. Neste momento, o som da porta de seu quarto sendo aberta lentamente foi ouvido, com os olhos arregalados ela virou sua cabeça para olhar a porta, e para seu total pânico, Freddy entrou em seu quarto, olhando para ela com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

-Eu devo mata-la, ou torturá-la e depois mata-la? – Perguntou Freddy – Eu prefiro a segunda opção. E você?

-Desgraçado, se afaste de mim! – Ela começou aos prantos, tentando se levantar.

Courtney sabia o que Krueger estava prestes a fazer com ela. Não que Courtney não quisesse ter uma relação daquele tipo com Krueger. Mas não daquele jeito.

-Na verdade... – Disse Krueger se aproximando da mulher indefesa na cama e deitando-se sobre ela – Eu tenho uma terceira opção...

Freddy Krueger levou seus lábios queimados ao pescoço delicado de Courtney, lentamente, depositando vários beijos nele. Courtney estava em pânico, era isso então? Era assim que iria acabar? Ela seria estuprada e morta? Courtney começou a se debater sob ele, tentando libertar-se inutilmente.

-SEU FILHO DA MÃE, SAI DE PERTO DE MIM! DESGRAÇADO! – Courtney gritava, lágrimas de desespero surgiam em seus olhos, e ela lutou contra elas com todas as forças que tinha. Não. Ela não iria chorar, mesmo sendo estuprada, mesmo sendo morta... ela não iria chorar.

Krueger ria com a situação. Ele não negava que havia pensado em abusar de Hellish, mas ele era um assassino e não um estuprador. Até mesmo Freddy Krueger tinha seus limites, mas agora que descobrira o quanto essa ideia causava medo a Courtney, e a força que ele ganhava com o medo dela, Freddy iria continuar ganhando energia ás custas do medo de Courtney, mas não, ele não iria estupra-la.

Courtney continuava gritando, xingando, amaldiçoando e tentando se livrar de Freddy Krueger. Ela até mesmo tentou cuspir no rosto de Krueger, mas nada adiantava. Courtney não tinha mais forças para lutar contra ele, e agora, ela apenas segurava as suas lágrimas e preparava-se para perder duas coisas que nunca poderia ter de volta...

_A sua vida... e a sua virgindade._

Freddy cansou-se de ouvir os protestos de Courtney e cobriu-lhe a boca, olhando nos olhos da morena, e ela olhou nos olhos azuis dele.

-Por que está nervosa? – Ele perguntou – Ainda nem provei do seu corpo.

Dito isso, Freddy mordeu o ombro de Courtney, afundando seus dentes na carne da jovem, fazendo-a gritar de dor. Agora, com o sangue de Courtney Hellish em seus lábios, ele tocou o rosto de Courtney, e a beijou nos lábios. Courtney fechou os seus olhos, e mordeu os lábios de Freddy. Ele quebrou o beijo, e deu um tapa no rosto de Courtney, esta apenas gemeu com dor.

Com isto, ele desceu com seus lábios para a barriga de Courtney. Courtney tremia de tanto medo a esse ponto, e ela sabia o que viria a seguir. Pensou em como foi estupida ao achar que poderia matar Freddy Krueger sozinha, se ao menos ela tivesse um poder do sonho como Victor e os outros tinham. A voz de Victor lhe explicando sobre os poderes dos sonhos ecoou em sua mente. Uma habilidade que ela desejasse muito...

Foi neste instante em que Courtney compreendera...

-Meu poder do sonho... – Ela disse - Eu posso matar você, Krueger...

Freddy voltou a olhar para ela.

-O quê? – Ele perguntou

-O meu poder dos sonhos é a habilidade para mandar você de volta para o Inferno, miserável! – Ela gritou

Freddy começou a rir, e logo sua risada se transformou em uma gargalhada psicótica, que só mesmo alguém como ele seria capaz de dar. Neste momento, uma grande força lançou Krueger para longe, ele bateu contra a parede do quarto, e caiu violentamente no chão. Ele olhou para Courtney, que agora estava sentada na cama olhando para ele com ódio, foi quando a cama, e Courtney junto dela, se incendiaram.

Freddy Krueger observou pasmo a cena escutando os gritos de Courtney, questionando o que estava acontecendo, pois tinha total controle do mundo dos sonhos, e tinha certeza absoluta de que ele _não_ tinha feito aquilo. Novamente, Freddy Krueger foi lançado para longe, atingindo a janela do quarto de Courtney que se quebrou em pedaços, e ele praticamente voou para o lado de fora da casa, caindo no quintal da frente. Krueger levantou-se do gramado, olhando para a casa, agora totalmente em chamas.

A porta da frente da 1428 se abriu, e algo coberto de chamas saiu de dentro da casa lentamente, algo que ele identificou imediatamente como Courtney Hellish. Poucos segundos depois, o fogo começou a se apagar do corpo dela. Courtney estava agora usava uma calça preta, com botas de couro com cano alto, um suéter com listras vermelhas e verdes, exatamente como o de Freddy Krueger, um chapéu preto e ela estava com a luva de Freddy em sua mão direita. Seu rosto, todo o seu corpo, queimado. Freddy e Courtney estavam _exatamente iguais._

-Você continua sendo só uma garota assustada. – Freddy disse para ela.

-Eu sou você. – Courtney respondeu, até mesmo sua voz parecia ter sido alterada

-Esse lugar é pequeno demais para dois demônios dos sonhos – Freddy disse

Com isso, eles correram um em direção ao outro. A batalha havia começado, eles iriam lutar de igual para igual, e agora, era matar ou morrer. Freddy Krueger desferiu o primeiro golpe contra Courtney usando sua luva, tentando abrir o estomago da jovem com um corte rápido. Com a velocidade de um raio, Courtney bloqueou o golpe com sua própria luva desviando as garras de Freddy de seu objetivo. Em seguida, e muito mais rápido do que os olhos de Freddy podiam acompanhar, ela acertou vários golpes com a luva, e sem a luva no rosto de Krueger, chutando-o então nas costelas com uma força imensa, lançando-o contra uma árvore, ele voltou a cair no gramado após suas costas atingirem o tronco da árvore. Gemendo, ele ergueu sua cabeça, Courtney estava na frente dele, e olhou incrédulo para ela.

-Bem-vindo ao meu pesadelo. – Courtney disse, deixando um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

Freddy Krueger estava mais do que enfurecido agora. Ele cravou com força suas garras de aço no pé direito de Courtney, fazendo-a gritar. Ele levantou-se rapidamente, agarrando-a pelo suéter com sua mão esquerda, e jogando-a para longe. Courtney colidiu duramente com o chão. Quando ela percebeu, Freddy estava sobre ela, segurando-a firmemente contra o chão.

-Agora você é minha, garota! – Ele disse erguendo sua luva, pronto para crava-la no peito de Courtney.

Quando ele baixou sua mão, Courtney livrou a sua e novamente bloqueou o golpe.

-Eu não sou de ninguém! – Ela disse empurrando Freddy para o lado, e ficando sobre ele – E muito menos sua!

Foi quando Courtney cravou sua luva em Freddy Krueger, fazendo-o gritar. Neste instante, tudo ficou escuro. Courtney abriu os seus olhos, ela havia acordado. Estava novamente em sua cama e... ela estava sobre Freddy! Courtney voltara ao normal, mas continuava com a luva, e a dor de seus ferimentos agora era mais evidente.

Freddy Krueger segurou a mão de Courtney e removeu a luva dela de sua barriga, dando-lhe em seguida uma forte cabeçada, derrubando-a de cima dele, para o chão. Ele levantou-se e foi na direção de Courtney que tentou se afastar.

-Você... – Ele dizia

-NÃO! – Exclamou Victor, coberto de sangue, indo em direção a Freddy com o facão de Courtney, cravando-o no estomago de Krueger, e prendendo-o contra uma das paredes do quarto.

-Victor! – Courtney exclamou – Eu pensei que você estava...

-Eu também achei isso. – Ele respondeu ajudando-a a se levantar, pois agora ela sentia a dor do ferimento em seu pé.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que matar você?! – Perguntou Freddy aos berros para Victor, tentando se soltar.

Courtney olhou em volta, viu um perfume sobre sua escrivaninha e o jogou no chão. Em seguida pegou um isqueiro de seu bolso, acendeu-o, e o jogou. Ao fazer contato com o liquido, as chamas se iniciaram imediatamente. Foi quando Freddy tentou a todo o custo se soltar.

-Vamos, Courtney! – Disse Victor

-Vai você! – Ela disse

-Eu não vou sem você. – Ele disse

-VAI DE UMA VEZ! – Ela berrou

Victor, não queria deixar a casa sem Courtney, mas sabia que seria inútil discutir com ela, e fez o que ela disse. Courtney se aproximou de Freddy Krueger, que tentou ataca-la, mas ela segurou a mão dele.

-Sabe... podia ter sido de outro jeito. – Courtney disse beijando Freddy Krueger nos lábios.

Freddy pôs sua mão esquerda na nuca de Courtney aprofundando o beijo, unindo sua língua a dela. Os dois queriam mais... mas agora isso não seria possível. No instante em que quebraram o beijo, Courtney mordeu delicadamente os lábios de Freddy Krueger. E em seguida se afastou dele. O fogo agora já havia tomado quase todo o quarto, e ela precisava partir.

-Eu vejo você no Inferno, vadia. – Freddy disse sorrindo

-Diga que Courtney Hellish mandou você. – Ela disse – Me espere...

Courtney deixou a casa o mais rápido que pode, encontrando Victor na calçada, esperando por ela.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Você tem certeza mesmo? – Perguntou Victor

-É claro. – Courtney respondeu – E além disso, eu sempre quis ir para Inglaterra.

Dois dias se passaram. Courtney se preparava para deixar o país... outra vez. Ela cobrou alguns favores e conseguiu um emprego em uma companhia de teatro em Londres.

-Tudo bem. – Disse Victor – Eu... eu vou sentir sua falta.

-Tanto faz. – Courtney disse

Victor sorriu, despedindo-se novamente da amiga. Ele só deixou o aeroporto depois que o avião partiu, mas antes, ele ainda o observou desaparecer nos céus. Era um longo caminho até a sua casa, algumas horas depois ele finalmente chegou, já eram quase 22:00 PM. Victor foi para o seu quarto, e olhou para a sua cama, ainda não estava certo sobre dormir. Ele deu de ombros e deitou-se, depois de tanto tempo, ele finalmente iria ter uma boa noite de sono. Ele deitou-se e cobriu-se fechando seus olhos cansados.

-Acabou. – Ele disse para si mesmo.

-Não. – Disse Freddy Krueger cravando as quatro lâminas nas costas de Victor que gritou de dor – Está apenas começando.

_**Fim**_

_**Courtney Hellish – Captain Jones**_

_**Freddy Krueger – Robert Englund**_

_**Victor Sullivan – Zachary Quinto**_

_**Susan Parker – Megan Fox**_

_**Emily Grey – Angelina Jolie**_

_**Joe Turner – Ashton Kutcher**_

* * *

_**ALELUIA! EU TERMINEI!**_

_**(Coro de aleluia)**_

_**EU ESPERO QUE VOCÊS TENHAM GOSTADO DE "A HORA DO PESADELO: O RECOMEÇO" **_

_**EU VOU DIZER UMA COISA, MAS NÃO TENHA CERTEZA TOTAL, TALVEZ, MAS SÓ TALVEZ, EXISTA A POSSIBILIDADE DE UMA SEQUENCIA. NÃO SEI. TALVEZ SIM, TALVEZ NÃO.**_

_**EU AGRADEÇO A TODOS QUE LERAM A FIC! AMO VOCÊS! :D**_

* * *

_**Captain Jones **_


End file.
